


In Another World

by AndiMackmeetsHeathers



Series: Christmas Prompts [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiMackmeetsHeathers/pseuds/AndiMackmeetsHeathers
Summary: In an alternate universe, Katsuki Yuuri and Viktor Nikiforov are not ice skaters; they are elves, with Yuuri working for Santa, and Viktor working for the Winter Gods. When a mild concussion causes Yuuri to pass out for a short while, what is real and what is fake?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti
Series: Christmas Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067552
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	1. Away With The Faeries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Midoriandmilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midoriandmilk/gifts).



> Tw for mild injury and taking the Lord's name in vain (arguably cussing, depends on how you see it). 
> 
> This was one of my Christmas fic requests, hope you enjoy it! The second chapter (part two) will be coming out soon! Hope you enjoy it, and thanks for the request! :)

**Part One**

"Yuuri! Oh my God, are you okay?" 

"I'm fine," he tried to croak out, but the words got stuck in his throat, and he knew with sudden certainty that he wasn't as a sharp pain pierced his skull, causing him to groan in pain, his vision blurring and his world turning to darkness.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

“Have you any idea what you want to do for our Christmas exhibition yet?”

Yuuri shook his head. “I’ve no idea, Viktor.”

Viktor nodded. “I thought as much. I’ll give you time to mull it over.”

“Thanks,” Yuuri responded, kissing his significant other on the cheek. Viktor beamed and moved off Yuuri’s bed to gaze out of his window longingly, watching as snowflakes made their way down, like the clouds were pillows that had been shook too vigorously.

“We should head outside and have some fun in the snow, you know,” he suggested, sighing. “Russia had snow, and plenty of it. When it’s cold, it’s absolutely freezing, but when it’s hot, it’s boiling. I think you’d like it there.”

The dark-haired man shrugged. He’d already been, and hated the cold, uncaring atmosphere he’d come into there, but he wasn’t about to remind his fiancé of that. “Yeah, I suppose so.”

Viktor turned around, his eyes glimmering with tears. “I miss Russia sometimes. It’s not this terrible place people think it is, not really. You know that, don’t you? Oh, of course you wouldn’t, you’ve never lived there before. Silly me.” He ducked his head down. “Japan’s a beautiful place,” he added, his voice quiet.

“Yeah, it is,” Yuuri agreed, taken aback at Viktor’s uncharacteristic display of behaviour. It wasn’t his fault that they were currently stuck in Paris, to train for the next tournament. The initial plan had been to stay in Saint Petersburg, but something had gone wrong, terribly wrong-if only he could recall what it was. His memory was hazy now, and so he could barely remember anything-but would he even remember that? He wasn’t too certain, wasn’t sure of anything anymore. Wait, wasn’t Viktor supposed to be the more forgetful one out of the two of them?

Oh, who knew?

“Viktor?”

Viktor tore his gaze away from where it rested, on an old photo of him and Makkachin in Russia that was on his lap. How did it get there? Had it been there before? Yuuri frowned, confused. However, he decided to just let it drop and not question it.

“Yes?” Was he merely imagining the impatience in the other man’s voice, or was he not interested in talking to him right now?

“You do remember that I love you, don’t you?”

Viktor’s smile was twisted and sad. “Of course, I remember, Yuuri. The real question is, do you?”

He scowled. Why was Viktor being so cryptic? What did he mean by that? He felt as though this whole thing was a puzzle, and he was missing the center piece. Or maybe the figurative puzzle was all jumbled up, and there were several pieces missing.

“Remember what?”

Viktor’s eyes were distant and faraway, as though he’d just been transported to another world or something. “You’ll figure it out at some point.”

“Figure _what_ out?” Yuuri asked, his voice rising and giving way to panic. He was met with a dead silence. “Viktor?”

The older of the two simply shook his head and made his way to the door of the room. “I’ll give you time to work it all out,” he said.

And then, he was gone.

Did he always disappear like this? He didn’t know. Lying on his bed, he thought and thought and tried his very hardest to recall _something, anything_ whatsoever. As long as it was of significance to him. Then again, what wouldn’t be? He felt like a caged bird, trapped in this scenario he simply couldn’t break free out of.

As he drifted off into a blissful sleep, the reminder that he still needed to sort out his routine for his Christmas pair skate with Viktor popped into his head, before fading slowly and fizzling out, replaced with a series of unusual images.

_He was on the ice, feeling wild and free. This was exhilarating. To him, skating came as easily as breathing. Yuuri executed several jumps, the cheers of a faceless crowd following him wherever he went. He spun around and around, a multitude of faces appearing faintly in front of him like holograms-his sister, his parents, his friends, Viktor. Those icy blue eyes bore into his, whispered words coming out of his mouth._

_“I love you, Yuuri, and I just want you to be alright. Please, wake up soon. For me.”_

_Wake up? From what? He wasn’t dreaming, was he? It certainly didn’t feel like it; his surroundings were too vivid and real for it to be so, weren’t they?_

_He blinked, and Viktor Nikiforov was in front of him in a dazzling silver and blue costume, his gold skates glinting under the harsh lights above them. He began to circle him like a vulture, but he soon began his own dancing, waving to an audience only he could see the faces of, clearly. His routine, as usual, was impeccable. He was a world champion, at the end of the day. Wait-that was something he remembered! Also, the faces of his loved ones-he’d recognised those, too. This was great! He was beginning to remember again._

_As he watched, Viktor twirled around in front of him, his features changing until they became almost faerie-like. What the hell was happening?_

_“Viktor, what are you?” It seemed to be the most appropriate response, in his eyes._

_He grinned at him, his smile blinding. God, Viktor was attractive. “You don’t remember?”_

_Yuuri scratched the back of his neck, red-faced while he skated. “I don’t seem to remember an awful lot, these days,” he admitted sheepishly. “Or anything at all, really.”_

_This version of Viktor must have been a lot more forgiving, for he simply squeezed his hands, circling him and spinning around with him. “That’s okay,” he reassured him, his eyes bright. “I’m a winter faerie, but I work as an elf, for the Gods of Winter. I often work with you, in the North Pole.”_

_The North Pole? What?! “I thought you lived in Russia, and I lived in Japan.”_

_He laughed at this. “Wow. Must have been dreaming.”_

_“I suppose so,” he conceded. “So, what am I?”_

_The silver-haired man in front of him chuckled, his laugh reminiscent of jingle bells, and therefore Christmas by default. “You, moya lyubov? You work for the big man. Santa.”_

_Now, that came as a surprise to him. “I do?!” He asked incredulously. Viktor nodded, and for some reason, Yuuri opted to trust him. A gut instinct within him compelled him to. “I didn’t remember that.”_

_“You wouldn’t have,” Viktor replied, twirling Yuuri around faster and faster on the ice. “Not after that fall that caused you to hit your head, the fall that knocked you out…”_

_“The what!?!” Yuuri asked, but Viktor had vanished into thin air, and everything faded into blissful nothingness._

Yuuri rose slowly with a groan, blinking. It took him a few minutes to adjust to the dim lighting of his bedroom, and for a second he didn’t recognise where he was. Oh. He’d just fallen asleep and had a dream that Viktor was a winter faerie, and he was one of Santa’s elves-how absurd! He had to tell Viktor immediately; maybe they could even use that as an idea for their pair skate at the Christmas Exhibition. Yes! That would work well with their personalities and looks.

He pushed his door open and ran out into the landing of his apartment. “Viktor!” he shouted. “Viktor! I’ve thought of an idea for the Christmas exhibition!”

Alas, his fiancé was nowhere to be found.

“VIKTOR?! VIKTOR, WHERE ARE YOU? VIKTOR!” He shouted and screamed until his throat was raw and the only name that he could remember wasn’t even his own. After what felt like an eternity, he noticed that the floor below him was no longer a carpet, but pure white snow. He stared at it in disbelief. Surely, this couldn’t be happening to him. Could it?

It was impossible for something like this to occur in real life. What was going on? He looked up. Took his glasses off. Blinked. Wiped his glasses. Put them back on again. Repeated this action several times. Still, what he saw was a snow storm, a frozen lake shining out for all to see in the distance, and an endless stretch of snow lay across the land like a blanket. He shivered and his eyes stung, whether from emotional pain or physical pain, it was hard to tell. He was as helpless as a baby, and completely clueless to what was going on.

 _“Remember,”_ a voice in his head advised him. It sounded wise and all-knowing to Yuuri, but distant, as though he was hearing it from underwater. “ _Remember what happened. Remember. Remember what happened. REMEMBER. REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED. Wake up. Wake up for me. Wake up. Wake up for me. WAKE UP. WAKE UP FOR ME.”_

“Katsuki Yuuri,” he muttered, shutting the voice up straight away. “My name is Katsuki Yuuri.”

With that being said, he was plunged into darkness once more.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

“Sleep well?” a familiar voice asked him, teasingly. _Viktor._

Yuuri forced his eyes open, hard though it was. “Viktor!” he greeted him, pleasantly surprised to see him. “Where did you go? I thought you disappeared!”

Viktor tilted his head, slightly bewildered. “Yuuri, what do you mean? I was here with you all along, encouraging you to wake up. You had a bad concussion after that fall at the ski lifts.” He frowned as he tried to remember what he meant. The ski lifts? Where was he? More importantly, who was he?

“We’re skaters,” he told him determinedly. “I’m from Japan-I live there, and you live in Russia. Remember? You’re like, a world class skater. Everyone loves you.”

Viktor let out a laugh, the same laugh from his dream, the one that reminded him of jingle bells at Christmas time. “That’s funny, Yuuri.”

“It wasn’t supposed to be, it’s the truth,” he insisted stubbornly.

“Oh, you’re still confused, and a little bit out of it. The doctor said you would be.”

What was Viktor on about? “What doctor?”

Now, he looked a little surprised. “The one who was checking you over earlier. By the way, you kept murmuring my name in your sleep. It was quite cute, actually.” Yuuri blushed, obviously having no recollection of doing so, as he observed his surroundings. He was in a wooden cabin that had a sign pinned up to it saying ‘Medical Cabin’, one of the several dozen private cabins that could be found on that street alone, as he later found out.

“Oh. So, we’re not ice skaters, then?”

Viktor laughed again. It was a truly beautiful sound. “No, we’re not, I’m afraid. I’m a winter faerie elf, I live in the cabin opposite of you and I work for the Winter Gods. You live in Elf Cabin 1125 with Phichit Chulanont, Christophe Giacometti, Lee Seung Gil, Otabek Altin and Leo de Iglesia, along with your cabin leader, Celestino Cialdini. I have the misfortune of living with my cabin leader, Yakov Feltsman, as well as Jean-Jacques Leroy and Yuri Plisetsky-that angry blond kid, you know him- and the pleasure of living with Sara Crispino and Mila, her girlfriend. They are both very nice girls, and then there's the lovely Guang Hong Ji. You work for Santa-the highest honor that could be bestowed upon an elf. You’re quite lucky, really. I'm a little jealous of you.”

That was a lot to process. Yuuri rubbed his head; he could feel a headache forming already. “Okay. Well, what happened to me? How did I get in this situation in the first place?”

Viktor wouldn’t meet his curious, yet intense, gaze. “We were stood talking to each other, I winked at you. You stepped backwards and tripped, falling off a low ski lift that you were attempting to repair. Usually, you’re on Wrapping Duty-but today, our Street Leader, Lilia, was allocating the jobs and she put us both on repairs. It’s not our busy week for another week anyway, so I figured it was a way for us to spend more time together. I was happy about it. But now, I feel like a colossal idiot. I’m really sorry, Yuuri.” 

What did he have to be sorry for? Did he really blame himself for what happened? How could he? He shook his head. “No, don’t worry about it. It’s not your fault, it’s mine. I’m renowned for being a klutz, aren’t I?” All of his memories of his reality were returning to him, slowly but surely.

Viktor tried his hardest to suppress a smile and failed miserably. “I’m afraid you are, yes.”

Yuuri giggled. “That’s okay,” he said, “if it means I get to spend more time with you, Viktor.”

The man in question fidgeted with his coat anxiously. “Um, here’s the thing. We’re not actually together. Neither of us are in relationships, either, but, uh, yeah. We’re not an item.”

They weren’t with each other? Then why the hell did Viktor act like they were?

“Oh. I’m sorry for flirting with you, in that case.” He had no idea. Viktor probably wasn’t even into him. Winking at him had probably just been a joke.

“No, it’s okay, I don’t mind- “

“Are we friends?” Yuuri interrupted. Viktor nodded.

“Yes. Good friends. Best friends, even. We’ve known each other for years, Yuuri. I’m sure your memories will resurface again soon. If not, I might have to drive you to the hospital mansion, up the mountains.” He shuddered. “I don’t like it there, though, but whatever. Anything for you.”

Yuuri raised an eyebrow, shocked at the latter line, and at the implication that Viktor had such independence. “You can _drive?_ ”

He sighed. “Yes. But you can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Why do you think?”

Oh, that made sense, come to think of it. The other workers and bosses in charge probably didn’t trust him in any vehicle, let alone a car. He tried to sit up, but was pushed back down quickly. “Here, have a sip of water,” Viktor suggested, smiling. “You should take it easy for the rest of the day-don’t worry about the repairs, I’ll sort them out for you. You were only out of it for two hours, anyway, so it’s no big deal.”

That was kind of him, too kind. Even if they were best friends. “Are you sure you’re alright with doing that? I can take on a shift of yours sometime, to make it up to you,” Yuuri insisted, checking that he was okay with this.

“It’s fine, you don’t have to do that,” Viktor said, his voice firm. “Anyway, I’ve made you a present to keep your spirits up.” Before Yuuri could protest, he produced an ice sculpture of the two of them, playing with a dog. “It’s my dog,” Viktor explained, seeing his face. “He’s called Makkachin. We play with him a lot when we’re not working. I should probably go now, but I’ll see you around, yeah?”

Dumbfounded and left with a lot to think about, he could only nod. “Yeah. See you later.”

Viktor smiled, evidently satisfied, and Yuuri couldn’t help but think about how gorgeous he was. “Take it easy, get some rest and look after yourself. We can talk more tonight.” He turned around with his hand on the door. “And, Yuuri?”

“Yes?”

“What relation did we have to each other, in this dream of yours?” Unless he was imagining it, he could swear he saw a blush painted across Viktor’s snow-white cheeks.

“Engaged to be married, Viktor,” he recalled. “We were fiancés.”

That’s all Viktor needed to hear. Seeming even more flustered than before, he left the room, shutting the door gently behind him, leaving Yuuri smiling to himself despite his splitting headache, wondering if there could ever be more than friendship between the two of them.


	2. Five Times, One Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The five times Viktor didn't realise that Yuuri was flirting with him, and the one time that he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw for brief alcohol mention, mild nsfw implications and food.
> 
> This is longer than the first chapter, but oh well! I hope you all enjoy some misunderstandings! :)

**Part Two**

  1. **Back At The Ski Lifts**



“Yuuri, good to see you back here again! Try not to get knocked out this time!”

He groaned at the memory. That was three days ago, now. Viktor shouldn’t still be teasing about it, but he was, of course. This was Viktor Nikiforov, at the end of the day. What did he expect? “Viktor! You know I won’t,” he responded defensively, fixing him with a razor-sharp glare. They were working on the same ski lift, this time around, and they were fixing opposite sides, so that they were stood facing each other when they stepped sideways, which they were at that particular moment.

Viktor laughed. “I know. I just kid, I like to tease. You know that now, though, don’t you? You remember everything once again. At least, I hope you do.” His eyes were glinting in a mischievous manner, and it thrilled him.

Determined not to show this, Yuuri rolled his eyes. “ _Viktor._ You’ve seen me for the past three days. You know for a fact that my memory has returned back to normal.”

In response to this, Viktor simply shrugged and resumed the task he was working on, leaving Yuuri with no choice but to do the same thing.

“You know, you were a really incredible skater, Viktor. In my dream, I mean. One of the best out there, if not the best. A living legend. Oh, and you were wearing this silver and blue costume that caught the light really well. You were practically sparkling,” he said after a few minutes of working in silence, his voice flirty. Viktor raised an eyebrow at him, vaguely impressed.

“That’s wonderful,” he replied. “Shame I’ve never actually been ice skating in reality then, isn’t it?”

Yuuri contemplated this, chewing his lip as he did so. “I could always take you some time,” he suggested, smirking. Viktor looked up at him in surprise.

“You’d really do that for me?”

“Of course, I would! Anything for you, Viktor.”

He beamed, as they let the ski lift go together. They had about thirty seconds before the next one arrived, needing to be oiled and fixed all over again, and so the tedious cycle went for twelve hours a day. It wasn’t so bad when your best friend (and crush) happened to be right there with you, though, it had to be said.

Viktor rushed over and hugged him tightly. “Thank you so much! I’ve always wanted to go ice-skating, you know. I can’t wait!”

“Me neither!” Yuuri responded, grinning and hugging him back.

“So, who are we bringing along with us?”

Yuuri’s heart dropped. Trust Viktor to be so oblivious, and to not realise that he was being asked out on a date. “Um- “

“How about Phichit? He’s a nice guy, isn’t he, and one of our closest friends. And Christophe is cool. Ooh, what about Yurio? He skates regularly, he could teach us a thing or two. Then there’s Mila, she skates too, and Sara is fun to be around. Otabek seems like the strong, silent type, but we could break him out of his shell, and I think him and Yurio are friends, so it would stop him from biting our heads off every two seconds.” 

Yuuri nodded, his jaw clenched. “Yeah, yeah. Sure. Sounds good to me.” His voice was a little tense, but he tried his best not to show it.

“This is going to be so much fun!” Viktor squealed, his eyes dancing as he screwed a new bolt onto the side of the ski lift.

“It is,” Yuuri agreed, disappointed that Viktor couldn’t take a hint.

When his memory had fully come back, a few hours after waking up, he remembered that not only had he been best friends with Viktor for years, he’d had a crush on him since forever. There seemed like no better time than the present to pursue said crush than in the here and now, and yet his hopes had been crushed. Oh well. He was persistent, he’d try again some other time.

“We could even bring Makkachin along!” No. That’s where he drew the line.

“ _Viktor._ We’re not bringing your dog to an ice-skating rink with us.”

  1. **At Viktor’s Cabin**



_The_ _Next Day…._

“This hot chocolate’s nice,” Yuuri commented, blowing on his drink to cool it down a little. “Did you make it yourself, Vitya?”

He nodded. “Yeah, I sure did. It’s sweet, isn’t it?”

“You can say that again! It’s a good thing though, don’t worry,” Yuuri exclaimed, smiling. He blew on it again, sipped it and pulled a face. “Still a bit too hot for me. Almost as hot as you, Viktor.”

Unfortunately, he hadn’t heard him. The faerie had been too busy adjusting the button on his radio, to turn on the radio, which constantly played Christmas music, unless an important announcement was to be made.

“Can Elf 11255 and Elf 11241 please clear up the canteen on Candy Cane Lane tonight?”

Viktor swore. “That’s us, Yuuri.”

“Yeah, I know that. It’s a shame, really,” he explained, “to leave this hot chocolate and let it go cold.”

He dismissed his concerns with a wave of his hand. “It’s fine. It can always be reheated later on. I’m just aware that we’ve been working from 7am to 7pm, and we’ve only been resting for half an hour.”

“I know,” Yuuri agreed, staring out the window at the inky sky above them, dotted with a million stars. Upon spotting an especially bright one, he made a wish the way he’d been taught to growing up. “Let’s go.”

He could only cross his fingers and hope that it would come true.

  1. **Back at Viktor’s Place**



_Ninety minutes later..._

“I can’t believe how much of a mess those elves make,” Yuuri grumbled for the millionth time as they trudged back through the cold to Victor’s place. He nodded in agreement.

“I know, it’s ridiculous,” he muttered, trying not to focus on how Yuuri’s eyes sparkled so brightly when he got so passionate or enthusiastic about something. Trying to think of anything but that. “They’re grown adults, for goodness’ sake. They should know better than that.”

“Exactly.” He took a deep breath. “Yuuri, what was it that you said to me, earlier on? I didn’t quite catch it over the sound of the radio.” He’d suspected that Yuuri had called him ‘hot’, but he wasn’t sure.

He could swear he saw the point of Yuuri’s ears glow, although admittedly it was difficult to discern in the dark. “Oh, nothing.”

“Okay.” He decided to drop the subject; it couldn’t have been that important if Yuuri was denying it, and even if it was, he didn’t intend to embarrass his best friend like that.

Half an hour later, they were both lay in separate arm chairs, Viktor’s brilliant hot chocolate all drank up, the winter faerie was creating a story with his hands, using ice magic.

“He may have had riches and lots of people to party with, but the prince was not satisfied with his life in the slightest. Although he had a wealth of pocket, he did not possess wealth of mind or wealth of heart. Ball after ball, he’d attended at his parent’s demand, given their insistence on him finding a gorgeous princess to marry and settle down with now that he had turned twenty-one. None of them could make him happy, regardless of how pure of heart or sharp of mind or picturesque of face they happened to be. He believed he was doomed to a miserable life of solitude. Only one person in the whole world made him feel otherwise-his best friend, a son of a nobleman who worked closely with his parents. They’d known each other their whole lives, being the same age, and were undeniably happy with each other-they could only be themselves around one another and escape the constraints of the aristocracy by sneaking out at night for walks with each other, moonlit midnight strolls into the nearby woodland. They never told anybody about these clandestine meetings, despite the fact that their parents knew they were close.” As he spoke, his words were brought to life using the magic in front of them. “One night, the noble son told the prince that he had a special surprise for him, and he needed to close his eyes while he summoned it. Slightly nervous, the prince did as he was told. The noble son placed a tender kiss onto the prince’s lips, before stepping backwards to let his best friend react to what he had just done. He needn’t have worried; the prince was not infuriated in the slightest. In fact, he was delighted that his feelings for him were returned. The only obstacle in the way of their relationship was the expectations placed upon the prince to find a woman to marry. The noble son, although still high up in society, had the freedom to marry whom he wanted, even another man-with one catch. It couldn’t be royalty.”

Yuuri let out a small gasp, fully captivated by the story Viktor was telling him. “What happened next? Did they manage to stay together?”

Viktor smiled ruefully. “I’m getting on to that, if you’d let me finish.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be. Anyway, they fully understood the gravity of their situation. The royal family didn’t have any other sons, only daughters. So, they were relying on their son to marry, despite one of his sisters being older than him, he was still the one who was going to assume the position of the monarch someday in the future. Everything really was depending on his future marriage. It caused the young couple a great amount of distress. Eventually, they decided that their love was stronger than the will of the prince’s parents. He didn’t even care that he’d been disobeying orders. He was willing to risk it all for love. So, bearing that in mind, he ran away one night with a note explaining how unhappy he was, and how he wasn’t interested in women at all, how he’d been feigning his attraction towards them all along. Dressed up in clever disguises, they stole some money, some supplies (food, water, medical equipment, essentials) and two horses, escaping into the night. After three days, they’d completely escaped the kingdom and managed to get eloped in a small, obscure village in the neighboring country-the wedding was legally binding, meaning that they were now bound to be together for life. Of course, they were both ecstatic-but their parents were not, as you can imagine.” His hands painted a wonderful picture, keeping up with the faerie’s words perfectly. “They flew into a rage, demanded to know how this could have happened. The monarchs fired the nobleman and his wife, and claimed that their son had stolen their prince from them. They were quick to point out that clearly, he’d been unhappy, and had been happier with their son, despite the fact that they didn’t agree with their son marrying a royal, they wanted to be happy for them. The royals set out a search party for them, but struggled to find them. By the time the party had been sent out, they’d already married, and by the time they’d reached the neighboring country, they’d already paid for a wooden boat to take them across the sea, where they ended up far away from the original kingdom. Their eldest daughter was appointed first in line for the throne, but they vowed that they’d find their son, whatever it took. They never did, and he lived happily with his husband and three dogs in the English country side, where nobody bothered them ever again.”

Yuuri sunk back in his chair the second the story ended, smiling. “That was so sweet, Viktor. You tell the best stories.”

Viktor shrugged casually. “I don’t know about that, but thanks, anyway.”

They were both silent for a few minutes, the story on their minds. Yuuri was the one who eventually broke the comfortable silence that had settled over the two of them. “The stars really are looking magnificent, tonight, aren’t they?”

“Hmm.” Viktor responded; his eyes shut-he was exhausted from a long day’s work. “The stars are our one of greatest natural beauties,” he added as an afterthought, his voice faint with fatigue.

“I agree. I’d argue you’re the best natural beauty of all, though,” Yuuri said, drumming his fingers along his pants nervously while he anticipated his reaction. 

No reaction arrived. The reason why? His crush had fallen asleep before he could hear what Yuuri had to say. Sighing, Yuuri informed Viktor’s cabin mate’s, who were in the other room, that he’d gone to sleep, and that he was leaving for the night, but no doubt he’d be back soon. Sara and Mila waved him goodbye, their smiles friendly and genuine, and he left.

Maybe wishing on stars was stupid, Yuuri thought while he made his way across the road and back to his own cabin. They never guaranteed that your wishes would come true.

Still, he was determined not to give up on Viktor. Not yet.

  1. **Shopping at the Mall**



_Three days later…_

“Viktor, no. That shirt looks terrible on you.”

Viktor rolled his eyes. “Yurio, you’ve literally said that about everything I’ve put on. Stop being such a diva and go make out with Otabek or something.”

Yuri’s face reddened with embarrassment and he kicked Viktor in the shin. “I was only trying to help you out, pig! But I understand if you don’t want my fashion expertise. And for the last time, nothing is going on between Otabek and I.”

Yuuri, who was stood next to him, smirked. “Sure, we believe you. Also, tell that to Otabek and his heart eyes.”

Yuri pushed past him, giving both men the middle finger as he left the dressing room in a dramatic huff.

“Ignore him. He’s a naturally angry person,” Viktor offered by means of an explanation, as if Yuuri wasn’t aware of that already. 

“I know. It’s fine, honestly. Besides, picking outfits is hard! I might have already done mine, but that doesn’t mean I found it easy,” Yuuri chuckled. Viktor smiled at his attempts at reassurance.

“True,” he said. He bits his nails as he deliberated over what pants to wear with which shirt to make him look decent. In the end, he went for a pair of tight, black leather pants and a dark T-shirt, finishing the look off with a pair of sunglasses and his usual faerie shoes.

After a minute or so, he exited the cubicle and showed himself off to Yuuri, somewhat self-consciously despite how close they were.

“Ta-da! What do you think?”

Yuuri’s jaw had practically dropped to the floor: to pretty much anyone else, his thoughts were written all over his face, but this was Viktor Nikiforov. His cheeks were a little flushed, and his eyes were appreciative, and a little lustful.

“I-just-Viktor, wow. I have no words. I don’t know what to say. You look stunning.”

Viktor beamed at him happily. “Thanks. I think I’ll buy these.”

“Good idea.”

Five minutes later, they were exiting the mall, both wearing wide smiles. “I knew I suited black,” Viktor announced triumphantly.

“You’d suit everything. Hell, you’d look even better wearing nothing,” Yuuri told him with a wink, unsure as to where his newfound confidence came from but rolling with it anyway.

Viktor’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion. “What do you mean, Yuuri? Nothing isn’t something I can just _buy,_ isn’t a quantifiable thing- “

Yuuri shook his head, annoyed that his joke had gone over his head. “You know what? Never mind. How about we take Makkachin out for a walk in the park?”

He was rewarded with a blinding smile that reminded Yuuri exactly why he had fallen in love with his best friend in the first place. “That would be awesome! Well, what are you waiting for?” He tugged at his arm impatiently. “Let’s go!”

His flirting would simply have to wait for another day.

  1. **At the Factory**



_A day later…_

“So, you see, Phichit, I just don’t know what to do! He’s so oblivious-unless of course he actually isn’t, and he’s just not interested in me at all…”

Phichit stopped humming along to Mariah Carey’s ‘All I Want for Christmas Is You’ to fully concentrate on what his close friend was saying to him. “I see. Well, you might have to be more obvious with Viktor in the future?”

Yuuri sighed as he wrapped his 234th present of the day, frustrated at himself for not getting far in the pursuit of his crush. “Maybe. I don’t know. See, the thing is, I’ve been fairly obvious as it is. What should I do?”

Phichit shrugged. “If he really is that blind to your affections, you’re going to have to be fully honest with him, explicitly show him or tell him how you feel about him.”

Yuuri nodded. “You’re right, Phichit. Of course, you are. You and Chris are so lucky to have each other.”

Phichit smiled smugly. “I know we are.”

“But I don’t get it. Am I just straight with him, telling him the facts?”

“I don’t think you and him would be very, uh, _straight,_ with each other, would you?” Picking up on the joke in an instant, Yuuri nudged his friend playfully, before they both resumed their jobs. Meanwhile, Viktor was busy making statues for Jingle Bell Square, and would allegedly be finishing work early. Yuuri couldn’t wait to see him.

“What if he rejects me?” Yuuri asked after five minutes. The possibility had been weighing down on his mind a lot recently, and he was scared that he could end up ruining his valuable friendship with Viktor. He felt trapped.

“You’ll have to cope with it, then,” Phichit pointed out. “Life goes on. Even if you’re heartbroken.”

Yuuri sighed again. “That’s true, I guess,” he muttered, his head down. He was too focused on working to notice the sound of the door opening, the small room containing just two dozen elves now inhabiting one more person in it.

It was none other than Viktor Nikiforov himself.

Phichit nudged Yuuri, hard. He was about to complain, until he looked up and saw his best friend walk in, stray snow nestling in his hair comfortably, a snowflake on each set of eyelashes, making him look ethereal, like one of the statues he had just created.

“Hey,” was all the angelic winter faerie had to say in greeting to him.

“Hey!” Yuuri responded, taken aback. “I take it you’ve finished work for the day?”

Viktor nodded. “Yep, I sure have. I was wondering…you never told me what you wanted for Christmas, and it is next week. What would you like?”

Despite Phichit’s advice to be obvious if he were to confess his feelings to him, Yuuri felt as though the appropriate response to the question would be to flirt with Viktor, telling him the only thing he truly wanted for Christmas. Steeling himself, he took a deep breath and told the man exactly what he wanted.

“I mean, you can’t exactly wrap yourself in a box and some wrapping paper to give me for Christmas, can you? So, I’m not really sure,” he giggled, hoping against hope that it would click and that Viktor would understand what he meant.

Instead, he frowned. “I don’t get it.”

“Oh.” Yuuri’s face fell, but he managed to rearrange it into a tight, fake smile. “It’s no problem, Viktor, honestly. Um, just buy me some nice clothes and a few books or something. Maybe those comics I like?”

Viktor nodded, smiling at him. “Sure thing.” He turned to Phichit. “I’ll see you later for football, right?” Phichit confirmed that he would, and he left, leaving a trail of snow and one slightly broken heart behind him.

 _Right,_ Yuuri thought to himself. _I’ve got one more shot, one more chance to prove to him that my feelings for him are romantic, not platonic. I can’t mess this one up._

And, as it turned out, he wouldn’t.

** The One Time He Did  **

Yuuri, I'm so excited to start skating!" 

"So am I, Viktor. So am I," Yuuri responded, smiling. " I can show you the basics, where to start. You'll be a natural, I'm sure." 

Viktor laughed. "I'm not sure about that." 

Where had all this modesty come from? And was it genuine? It surprised Yuuri that he couldn't tell.

He shrugged. "Well, you were a natural in my dream, anyway," he stated.

Viktor let out a derisive snort at this. "Yeah, and I was also engaged to you, Yuuri. Dreams are not anything close to reality, most of the time." 

Yuuri bit his lip so hard he almost tasted blood. Viktor hadn't meant to come off as cold and tactless just now, but he still had done all the same. He blinked a few times and swallowed down tears before responding. 

"I know that, Viktor. Believe me. I'm not a child anymore." 

"I never said you were!" 

"I know, but you implied that I'm naïve, when I'm not," he said. Viktor's face softened slightly. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you or irritate you or anything." 

"It's fine, you didn't," Yuuri lied. "Shall we get onto the ice now?" 

His crush's eyes widened in surprise. "What about the others?" 

Yuuri raised an eyebrow at him in the most casual manner he could muster. "What about them?" 

Viktor stared at him as though he'd just said something completely absurd. "Aren't we supposed to be waiting for them?" 

Yuuri let out an awkward laugh. "No, it'll be fine, honestly. Let's go!" When Viktor hesitated, he grabbed his hand and practically dragged him onto there, laughing. At first, Viktor looked anxious, but he reluctantly went along with it and agreed to do as the darker haired of the two said to do.

It had been a good few years since Yuuri was last on the ice, and his movements were clumsy and awkward at first. Viktor, unsurprisingly, didn't struggle at all; as soon as he was on the ice, he was as graceful as a swan. It was as though he was part of the ice, and it was part of him. Honestly, though, what did Yuuri expect? Viktor was a winter faerie, after all. This was where he felt the most at home.

"Isn't this fun?" Viktor remarked, beaming. 

"Tell me about it!" Yuuri laughed from the other side of the room, where he was struggling to stay upright.

"So, you wanted to teach me the basics?" Viktor teased him, smirking. Yuuri flushed. 

"Shut up," he murmured, his face hearing up. Viktor simply grinned at him and crossed to the other side of the rink with ease. 

"Let's skate together," he suggested, looking almost...nervous? No, that couldn't possibly be right. Could it?

Just like in his dream, Yuuri thought, shocked. "Okay," he squeaked out, completely inconspicuous in his feelings about the matter. The winter faerie raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't question it, taking his hands and spinning him around. Yuuri squealed, his vision blurring, until all he could focus on was the man in front of him and his icy eyes. 

"Yuuri, you aren't the best at this, are you?" 

Embarassed, he shook his head. "No," he admitted. "I'm not. But you're incredible-almost as awesome as you were in my dream." 

"Thanks." 

"No problem. By the way, did anyone tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" 

Making a choked sound, Viktor stopped spinning him around immediately, shocking the smaller of the two into silence. 

"You mean that?" Viktor confirmed, his lighter eye's never leaving Yuuri's dark ones. 

"Yes, I do. Why does that shock you?" 

Viktor bit his lip. "I don't know. I guess I just thought you'd been making fun of me this whole time..." 

What? Someone as angelic and beautiful and perfect as Viktor thought that someone showing any sort of romantic interest in him was a joke? How could he even think that, let alone say it out loud? How was that even possible? 

"You did?!" His voice oozed disbelief and shock out of it.

Slowly, the faerie nodded, looking more flustered than Yuuri had ever seen him throughout his whole life. "Yes-I didn't think you actually meant it." 

His jaw dropped. "Of course I did! You're Viktor Nikiforov, for goodness' sake!" 

The man in question shrugged sadly; it was evident that he didn't quite understand what Yuuri meant by that. He opened his mouth to reassure him that he was an amazing person, and the sooner he understood that, the better-but he beat him to it.

"Yuuri, what's going on here?" he asked, sighing. 

Yuuri frowned, feigning confusion. "We're ice skating, aren't we?" 

_"Yuuri."_

"Okay, okay, you got me." He held his hands up defensively. 

"So," Viktor pushed on, "why aren't the others here? And what's with all the compliments, huh?" 

Yuuri shifted from foot to foot the best he could with skates on. "Um, I wanted it just to be the two of us today." 

"Like, on a date?" Viktor confirmed, his face as red as a tomato. Yuuri nodded.

"Yes, Viktor. On a date." He took a deep breath. "I've got a special surprise for you, but you've got to close your eyes to summon it."

Viktor's eyes widened as he realized what Yuuri meant. He shut them quickly, his heart racing.

Yuuri couldn't believe that he was about to do this. How had he been so lucky, or at least so courageous? He genuinely had no idea. Slowly, he leaned forward, cupping Viktor's face in his hands, and kissed him.

Kissing Viktor Nikiforov was like magic, and happiness and love and everything good in the world, all at once. His lips were soft and tasted faintly of hot wine, his go to drink when he went out, and Yuuri felt overwhelmed with sensations he'd never felt before. Electricity coursed through his veins, encouraging him to kiss Viktor harder. He decided to do so, Viktor letting out a soft sigh while kissing him back. His hands were in his hair and then around him, and there was no better feeling in the world. Euphoria would only begin to explain how incredible Katsuki Yuuri felt in that moment, and he could only hope that the man he'd just kissed felt the same way.

After several seconds they broke apart, both a little breathless. Viktor looked at Yuuri from under his eyelashes in a way that made his heart skip a beat, and, judging from the way he could hear Viktor's breath catch in his throat, he must have been looking at him in quite an intense fashion, too.

"That was amazing" Viktor whispered, breaking the silence that had settled between them. He took both of Yuuri's hands into his own and squeezed them, his eyes bright. "I've been daydreaming about that for the longest time," he confessed, his smile a mile wide.

"Then why didn't you make a move on me?"

"I was scared," Viktor explained. "I thought you'd reject me. And that you'd been messing with me for the past week and a bit."

How had he come to that conclusion? "No, not at all!" Yuuri hastened to reassure him, waving his hands about in the air frantically to punctuate his sentence.

"Good. I'm glad to hear it, because I've had feelings for you for the longest time. Years, actually."

Yuuri breathed a sigh of relief upon hearing those words; knowing that his feelings were returned was incredible beyond belief.

"Me too," he added with a grin. "I think...I love you, Viktor Nikiforov."

Viktor's eyes watered, which caused Yuuri to tear up, as well. "I love you too, Katsuki Yuuri." He kissed him on the top of the head and he giggled.

"You have no idea how ecstatic I am to hear that."

"I have some idea," the winter faerie contributed with a rueful smile. Then, he cleared his throat. "So, when's the wedding?" Yuuri groaned in response. 

_"Viktor!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this, your support means a lot to me. Stay safe and have a wonderful day, and for all those that celebrate it, Merry Christmas! 
> 
> L x 
> 
> ♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this, please leave kudos and a comment below if you enjoyed it! Stay safe and have a wonderful day! <3


End file.
